


The Antidote For Love Potion

by FifiandBogart



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FifiandBogart/pseuds/FifiandBogart
Summary: No one has ever looked at the Bog King the way Dawn does... Even if it IS the work of the potion, Bog can't help but feel himself changing...
Relationships: Bog King & Dawn (Strange Magic)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. So It Begins

_"Sugar pie, honey bunch... You know that I love youuuuUUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuu..."_

Bog watched the pretty captive fairy approach him, wary that she was trying to trick him into lowering his guard somehow. He growled at her menacingly, trying to force her to stop this bizarre ruse and reveal her fear. Searching her eyes for any hint of terror or unease, he was bewildered to discover nothing but tenderness staring back at him.

It just didn't make any sense! This strange princess was touching him and smiling at him without any evidence of disgust at all!

He tried to scare her off by brandishing his weapon in her direction, but it didn't deter her. She kept coming at him over and over again, singing her sickly sweet declaration without a care in the world. That's when it dawned on him - THE POTION!

Everything suddenly became clear... It wasn't real. There was no way a goody-two-shoes like her could ever TRULY love him...

That said, he couldn't stop his heart from beating faster at her attention since he had never experienced a woman's affection before. He had to get out of her presence NOW before he lost his mind, so he ordered his minions to take her to the dungeons. It was a lot quieter after she left the room, but her wide, dewy eyes remained fresh in his mind. He slumped on his throne, sighing deeply at the unexpected situation he was now presented with.

It was of utmost importance that he finally strike a deal with the Sugar Plum Fairy and convince her to tell him the antidote, once and for all!


	2. The Walls Come Down

UGH!

Bog REALLY thought locking Sugar Plum away meant that he would never have to deal with her phony magic again!

But now, here he was, listening to his prisoner belt out song after song that showed no signs of stopping. Each hideous verse rang loud and clear and echoed through the throne room, making his goblin subjects miserable.

The King didn't like lovey-dovey songs at the best of times, but he hated them even more when they were sung with such a lack of sincerity. How could Sugar Plum even WANT to unleash this forced emotion on folk in the first place?? Taking away all their free will and turning them into foolish, mindless puppets, only able to focus on one thing! He couldn't take it anymore!

He flew down to her cell to command her to be quiet. He tried threats, baring his teeth, clenching his fists, displaying an aggressive posture, but nothing worked. The girl just smiled sweetly and pressed a handmade boutonnière on his chest when he got close enough. He looked down at the unusual accessory and blinked with surprise.

"I made it special for you! It looks good on you! I hope you like it!"

He sputtered and choked on his words, trying to tell her that there was no need for such a useless thing, but one look in her clear eyes stopped him cold. He felt a twinge of protectiveness growing inside him over this fairy, and he found that he couldn't be nasty to her anymore. He'd never admit it out loud, but he actually felt... bad for her...

Seeing the effects of Plum's potion firsthand was a lot more disturbing than he expected. The victim was completely powerless against the spell... He even wondered how much of her real personality was left in there, or if everything he was witnessing was fabricated. She gazed at him expectantly, and he realized she was waiting for some kind of compliment or kind words. He cleared his throat, trying to think of a way to be compassionate. It had been so long since he had treated anything with dignity, he had almost forgotten how.

"Well... Um... Thank you. It's, uh... It's lovely."

The words were foreign on his tongue, but the blondie didn't seem to mind much. Her face lit up like the sun and she burst into song once more, flitting around her cramped cell as much as she could. He tried to calm her down, but she was too excited to pay attention. The ludicrous situation combined with the volume of her voice mixed with the shimmering of her bright pink wings twirling rapidly around was a little too overstimulating for Bog. He shut his eyes tightly and clasped his hands over his ears, pleading with her to stop. She ceased her celebration instantly, and the dungeon was finally silent.

He sighed, knowing that it could be awhile before he was able to get his hands on any sort of antidote for her. He looked at her, staring up at him with complete adoration, and figured it would be easiest on all of them if he could explain the situation to her.

"Listen... Um... Fairy..."

"I'm Dawn!"

"Okay... Dawn. I know this is probably a scary ordeal for you, but it's only temporary, I promise."

"I'm not scared of anything if I'm with you, my sweet honeybunch!"

"Yes, that's... Well, there's something you need to understand. You may THINK you're in love, but that's only because you were hit with a love potion before you were brought here. Someone from your kingdom snuck into my castle with a primrose pedal and allowed the Sugar Plum fairy to create one. I don't know how and I don't know why, but nothing good can come of that potion being used!"

"But that can't be true! The way I feel about you IS good! I've never been so happy in my life! How can something that makes me feel so nice be all bad?"

Bog grit his teeth, realizing that there was no way to get through to her in this state. He closed his eyes sadly, having no choice but to keep her here until he could help fix this disaster. He took her hand and gave it a sympathetic pat, resulting in a squeak of giddiness from the hypnotized princess.

"You've had a long day, you deserve a rest. I'll do whatever I can to get you out of this mess, so please be patient. I won't go far, so you don't have to worry."

"Thank you... You're kind. Please tell me your name, my love."

"I am the Bog King."

She nodded with content, snuggling into the comfortable mushroom bed with a yawn.

"Good night, sweet Boggy Woggy Kingy Wingy."

He grimaced, but the lovesick words didn't nauseate him as much as he thought they would. In fact, the sentiment made him... kind of... happy...?


	3. Weakening For Each Other

Dawn's head was full of fog. Wonderful, wonderful, pink fog. All she could think about was her handsome Boggy Woggy. He seemed to be perfect in every way, with not a flaw in sight!

_You deserve a rest_

_I won't go far_

_I'll do whatever I can to get you out of this mess_

A flicker of clarity broke through the haze for only a moment. For some reason, these words in particular hit differently and the sprout of a new emotion was planted in her heart. Similar, yet distinct, to the euphoria she was already feeling due to the potion, she tried to shake her head free of the disorientation both emotions caused.

~ MEANWHILE ~

Bog sat on his throne, awaiting SOMEONE to return that cursed potion, and his boredom caused his mind to wander. What WAS the princess like before all this chaos was forced upon her? Was she generous and sweet like her lovestruck persona? What made her laugh? Had she gotten hurt in the past like he had?

His heart skipped a beat as soon as he started having these thoughts, and he knew it wasn't good. He shouldn't be spending so much time contemplating someone who wouldn't even be in his life come the next morning. With the waiting and the effects of the potion and the annoying fondness for Dawn that he refused to admit, his frustration was increasing at an alarming rate.

_**WHERE WAS HIS DAMN POTION!?!?!?** _

Just as he was about to slam his fist against the wall, he looked up and saw a stranger approaching rapidly towards his window.


	4. Love Is Strange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, after the last chapter, all the events in the movie happen EXACTLY the same way, except for Bog and Marianne falling in love (they're BFF's though). This chapter begins right after Roland arrives with the potion.

Bog had been enjoying his time with these two fairies so much, he wondered why he spent the majority of his life hating them so strongly. They were a lot more complex than he believed, and bonding with Marianne was as natural as breathing. It had been awhile since anyone had taken him on in a fight that ended in an even draw. He hadn't had a friend like Marianne for as long as he could remember, and he was aching to ask her more about her sister. However, his pride was too great to even concede that he HAD caught feelings for Dawn, let alone speak of them to another living being.

To pass the time, he decided to show Marianne around his domain, and she seemed to like it, but that's when he heard the horn bellowing from down below. His heart dropped and he watched in disbelief as an entire fairy army approached his castle. He looked at Marianne, slowly piecing together what was going on. He didn't WANT to believe that she was playing him in order to take down his kingdom, but with his past experiences, it was a lot harder for him to trust.

Rushing angrily toward his castle, he ignored Marianne's calls of confused protest trailing behind him. He burst into his throne room to see a shiny, blonde knight sitting disrespectfully on HIS throne, which only added fuel to the fire. He gripped his staff tightly and swung directly at the intruder's head, missing by mere inches as the knight dodged just in time. Before Bog had time to aim again, the fairy quickly held up his hands in surrender, showing off that he had brought the requested potion. Marianne stormed in shortly after and Bog had her restrained, still unsure whose side she was really on.

The source of all these problems was almost back in Bog's hands, finally, where it was never going to be mistreated again. A deal was a deal, however, and he ordered his minions to release Dawn at once. He was startled by a sudden pang of regret, but he fought to keep it down. He had a reputation to uphold after all, and that didn't include getting soft for velvety, delicate fairies. He would just have to get used to the fact that Dawn was leaving him and go about living his life as if he never knew her.

That being said, it proved a bit more challenging than he expected when she came into the room. She joyfully threw her arms around him and he discreetly placed his hand on her shoulder, holding her close for the last time. He allowed her to continue hugging his waist, trying to memorize the feel of her supple frame against his, as he walked her toward the knight. Just as Bog was about to hand her over, he looked down and realized that the knight had taken the cap off the potion and was stepping toward Marianne.

Even though he was upset with his new friend, there was no way in HELL that he was going to let that potion ruin anyone else he cared about, so he stepped protectively in front of her. The knight didn't like the fact that Bog blocked his attempt, so he instantly drew his sword and the two begun their duel, taking to the air. The knight was a lot stronger than Marianne, and, after a few seconds of fighting, he managed to smash Bog against the wall, leaving him vulnerable. Thinking he had the upper hand, the knight charged again to give the final blow, and that's when Dawn flew up to protect her beloved.

He thought she was all sugar and spice at first, but there was a bravery there that Bog didn't expect, and he felt his chest grow ever warmer. Marianne freed herself and jumped into action, wanting to help however she could, but Bog didn't want her getting hurt either, so he tried to push her back. While the two of them argued who should be protecting who, the knight took full advantage of the distraction.

Bog watched the scoundrel grab his princess and hold a sword to her throat. His eyes narrowed into slits and he felt his blood boil with fury.

How DARE he threaten one of his own in such a despicable way??? Here he was thinking HE was the bad guy all this time, when there was such a spineless, pathetic, laughable excuse for a man right there on the side of the "good guys".

A low, dangerous rumble rose in Bog's throat and he charged forward with no hesitation. He and Marianne's swords reached the knight's neck at the same time.

"Let. Her. GO!" Bog growled savagely.

He tried to keep the emotion out of his voice, but his concern for Dawn was tearing down his gruff exterior, and he didn't care anymore. All he wanted was her safety. Knowing he was beaten, the cowardly knight gave a signal to his unseen forces, and the walls of Bog's home started crumbling around them. Bog watched in panic and despair as everything he ever knew was destroyed. In the commotion, the knight shoved Dawn into Bog's arms and took off with Marianne. Having Dawn back in his arms filled him with relief, but there were more pressing matters to deal with first.

The next few minutes were all a blur - searching for Marianne, protecting Dawn from falling debris, and worrying about anyone getting trapped inside. Time was running out and Marianne was no where in sight. Sighing with defeat, Bog knew that if he wanted to save himself and Dawn, he had to leave now. He sped as fast as he could toward the castle entrance, but he knew he was too late. The skull adorning his entryway was already cracking and there was no way he would be able to save them both.

So, placing a gentle kiss on the top of Dawn's head, he reluctantly let her go and propelled her forward. With his arms free, he was able to catch the skull to grant Dawn a few more precious seconds to escape. It took all of his strength just to last that short amount of time, and as soon as he saw that Dawn was out of danger, his strength waned and the skull crashed around him.

Dawn watched in horror as her king fell into the abyss and her grief was devastating. She broke down into agonizing sobs, unable to handle the pain. Marianne cautiously approached and placed a comforting hand on her sister's back. Dawn grasped her in a crushing hug, weeping into her shoulder. After a few moments, a weak grunting sound came up from behind them. Dawn sniffled through her tears as a familiar silhouette rose through the dust and she gasped when she saw that he was okay.

Bog landed in front of her, clutching his injured arm, while Dawn stood shakily to meet him. As she took him in, she blinked away a strange pink glitter from her eyes.

The spell was broken and they both knew it.

They gazed at each other a bit awkwardly, not really prepared to deal with genuine feelings. Bog cleared his throat, wanting to get to know her better now that she was free, but unsure how to ask. It was strange to him that he would fall for such a bright, positive creature, but maybe he had gone through life long enough without any optimism. Perhaps it was okay to let himself enjoy kindness and color after all this time being miserable.

Unable to find the right words, he reached down and picked a flower, placing it in Dawn's hair tenderly. Dawn blushed and giggled, feeling real love for the first time in her life, and she never wanted to let it go. She drifted gently into the air, giving Bog her answer with a kiss. They had a long way to go, and lots to learn about each other, but their love was stronger than ever. Taking each other's hands, they turned and looked to the future, knowing that they would be together through it all.


End file.
